Monsters, Dancing and Confessions, Oh My!
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "I believe someone had requested a knight for a damsel in distress at table 6?" said Klaus, "Perhaps... It depends on how well you behave." Charlotte said with a smirk. She was going to kick his ass. "I left a present for you." S3 Spoilers, Klaulette.


**AN: Welcome everyone to 2012 – I have been taking a bit of a break from writing as I am sure that you have all noticed. A big thank-you for all the requests I have received so far, I will be working on those very soon. **

**Song titles were what I listened to whilst typing this one up.**

**As for now – Enjoy this next instalment of the Oh My! Series, I hope you like it! ****:)**

**Let me know what you thought in a review! Xx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only Girl (In the World) - Rihanna<em>**

**(Before the Sacrifice)**

"One day, one day you'll be my lady and wife and I will take you across the vast seas to see the world because that is what you deserve. Because you are my world." His tender words were not what had melted her heart.

It was the way he said them to her.

There was something different about him at that moment and it was something beyond affection that she couldn't place.

Niklaus had always been a caring man but this was...

Unusual, to say the least.

"Perhaps... It depends on how well you behave." She said with a smirk

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Hate This Part – The Pussycat Dolls<em>**

"I didn't die to see you become this monster!" she yelled at him

Her pain and anguish had finally broken through by reaching the surface; her vision was blurred from the liquid that pooled in her eyes.

Blinking away her frustration, tears fell freely and ran down her cheeks, the moonlight illuminating it's path.

"No, you died because I _am_ this monster!" he bit back harshly

Letting his own torment take over for a split second, he contemplated stepping forward to comfort her.

"No, Nik. You chose to become a monster." She said dangerously low looking him in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tattoo – Jordin Sparks<em>**

He'd forgotten again.

Charlotte scolded herself, she should have known.

Here she was sitting, alone, might she add at a table for two for her own anniversary and said partner had forgotten...

Once more.

Growling under her breath, she looked down at the seat and grabbed her things.

She was going to kick his ass.

Head still bent down she heard his unmistakable voice.

"I believe someone had requested a knight for a damsel in distress at table 6?" said Klaus

Not being able to hide the smile that graced her features, she looked up and met the devil himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hero - Skillet<em>**

"It's all my fault, Charlotte. That your dead, why can't you just accept that and hate me? It would make everything much more easier." He acknowledged

His humanity was seeping through the cracks no matter how hard he tried to defy it and block it out.

"Because that's the easy way out, you and I both know that we never do anything like that so why should we start now?" she responded

"You are meant to be dead." He said directly

Something that now no longer affected her.

"Yet here I am." She replied, motioning to herself, "In the flesh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heavily Broken – The Veronica's<strong>_

**"**I thought you loved me! After all these years, you throw it all away for that Forbes girl? Does a thousand years of waiting mean nothing to you?" she screamed at him, throwing a vase at his head which only narrowly missed by a centimetre.

"I did... I do... But..." he struggled, she was in front of him in a second, and the sound of a sickening crack filled the space as she slammed her fist into his jaw.

Three times.

"So it is true, you are a bastard child." She spat at him before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crazy Chick – Charlotte Church<em>**

"Niklaus, what are you doing in my bed?" Charlotte asked as she woke up to a heavy weight pressing up against her.

"You were much sweeter whilst you were sleeping, sweetheart." Was his only reply

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte yawned and relaxed further into his embrace.

When she could sense that he was also comfortable, she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, hard.

"And what was that for, may I ask?" he asked breathless, flipping her over so that she was underneath him.

"That." She began, "Was for waking me up."

A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose, daring him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Untouched – The Veronica's<em>**

"Come dance with me, Nik." She asked him as she took another sip of whiskey

"Thank-you sweetheart more prefer to see you dance." He replied as he raised his own drink to his lips.

A mild toast to her completely amusing performance that he would not admit to her that he was quite enjoying, she was actually quite good.

The music blared out the speakers as her hair whipped around her.

This was the most carefree that she had been in a long time.

And that was all that mattered; for the moment.

The rest could wait until much later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lost Without You – Delta Goodrem<strong>_****

"Klaus?" she asked, rubbing her eyes

Surely she was dreaming.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." He whispered

Charlotte remained silent as she still wasn't convinced that she wasn't in a dream.

"I tried to convince myself that it was better for you if I stayed away. That it was better for both of us if I let you be happy, Charlotte." He explained

"Why did you leave me? You know my only happiness if being with you. You knew that and you still left."

"Because that's the only way I know how to protect you." He finally admitted

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love Me, Leave Me – Kat Deluna<em>**

"Wake up, love. It's your birthday." He said gently as he caressed her cheek lightly

"Nick? Why do you always come so early?" she sighed as she sat up in bed, cracking an eye open

It was still so early in the morning.

"I left a present for you on the table. It was nice to see you again, sweetheart." He said with a small smile, a rare occasion for him but in a second he was gone before she could stop him.

"Wait!..." she said to no avail, trying to get him to stay.

But he was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought! Thanks! <strong>**:)**** x**


End file.
